Sorey
Sorey (スレイ, Surei) is the fictional character and one of the main and the lead protagonist in Tales of Zestiria of the Tales of series. He has a pure and kind heart, an honest expression, and a positive outlook on life. He lives in Elysia, the village of seraphim, and is the only human among them. Because of his upbringing, he comes to possess high levels of resonance, allowing him to see and interact with them and is childhood friends with a Water seraph, Mikleo. As a child, he came into the possession of a book called the Celestial Records, and from that point, he has had a fascination with ancient ruins. He grew up studying ruins with his sole childhood friend, Mikleo. One day, he and Mikleo explore one of the Elysium's abandoned old ruins mentioned in the book known as the Celestial Records, and whilst searching for ancient relics of the past Shepherds, powerful exorcists said to be extinct from the present timeline, he encounters a mysterious girl later revealing herself as Alisha Diphda, who invites him to the world outside of his secluded hometown. When Sorey enters the capital city of Ladylake, he later comes and enters into a contract with a seraphim of fire, Lailah, who forms a pacts with him which grants him the powers to become a figure appearing ancient folktales, a Shepherd. After forming the pact, he gains the power to quell the beasts roaming across the world known as hellions and encounters multiple humans and members of the seraphim tribe to quell the evil spread around the world. "It was in the Celestial Record! The legend says the Lady of the Lake guards the sacred blade. And the one who draws it becomes the Shepherd, right?" :—Sorey. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Robbie Daymond (English), Ryōhei Kimura (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography A young man raised in the capital of the Seraphim, Elysia. Around the time he was a child, he unexpectedly came into possession of a book called the Celestial Record. With that as his starting point, he took an interest in ancient ruins. He has a gentle heart, is always relaxed, and expresses his emotions honestly. On one side, he is an overly optimistic person, but his purity and positive personality fascinate those around him. Appearance Sorey has brown hair, which is slightly shifted to the right. He has green eyes and wears yellow feather earrings. His attire consists of a blue shirt with white gloves, black pants with white boots, and a large white cape that extends over his chest. The cape, fashioned after the style of past Shepherds, was given to him by Alisha Diphda as thanks for helping her. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Green * Age: 17 (Volumes 1–3), 18 (Volume 4) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 175cm * Weight: 65kg Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Sorey's kindhearted personality shapes him into a person who cannot leave someone who is troubled alone. This trait becomes his flaw because, as a Shepherd, he cannot take sides in the conflict between nations in order to avoid being corrupted by malevolence and causing even greater strife. Because he has never left his hometown, he is curious about things he has never experienced before, but his sheltered upbringing also makes him naive. Due to his natural earnestness, Sorey is also a bad liar, evidenced when Sergei Strelka questions him in Lastonbell. He is generally calm and easygoing, taking everything in stride and making the best of things. He puts others first, to the point of self-sacrifice; when Alisha is his Squire, he does not tell her that his vision is failing because he does not want her to worry. He has a tendency to get excited about ancient history, particularly ruins. Relationships Friends/Allies * Sorey's Group ** Mikleo ** Alisha Diphda ** Rose ** Lailah ** Edna ** Dezel ** Zaveid Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Ceremonial Sword Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Sorey Tales of Zestiria (Official Japanese Website) * Sorey Talespedia * Sorey Aselia Notes & Trivia * Sorey's name is based off of the middle-eastern render of the name Solomon. * It has been revealed that Mikleo always cuts Sorey's hair for him. * Sorey shares the same color palette as Eleanor Hume from Tales of Berseria. Category:Shepherds Category:Sorey's Group